injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lobo (Injustice: Gods Among Us The Extended Cut)
Lobo is an Intergalactic bounty hunter, the last of the Czarnian race and a playable character created by User:Godkombat21 in the game Injustice: Gods Among us The Extended Cut. He is classified as a Power user. Biography Lobo, whose name means "one who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it," is the last of his people for one reason: he killed them all. He hailed from the planet Czarnia which was a virtual paradise that knew nothing of war and the Czarnians were almost immortal. When Lobo was born, his evil was so frighteningly apparent, the nurse who delivered him went insane. Lobo knew he was one of a kind, but he wanted even more. Inspired by the idea of genocide, Lobo created a swarm of lethal scorpion-like creatures, he set them on his people wiping out his entire species but himself. He claimed it was a science project and gave himself an 'A'.[1] Since then he has traveled the galaxies collecting bounties. Despite of his ruthless nature, Lobo has a strict code of honor when it comes to these agreements. Along the way he has met and battled a number of superheroes. Events in Injustice Lobo remained absent for a fair amount of the game, however he would soon be hired by Superman to kill Batman and end the Insurgancy once and for all. However Batman, anticipating this, had already created a gasious poison that weakened Lobo to the point where the Dark Knight could effectively face him in hand to hand combat. Batman beat Lobo by the skin of his teeth, and soon revealed to Lobo that Superman had never planned to pay him the fee he promised. Lobo then joins the Insurgancey to get revenge on the Man of Steel. He was soon challenged by Deathstroke (having been hired by Superman to make him pay for his treachery.) however, even without his full strength, Lobo beat him easily. Later Lobo was paired up with Black Adam to opperate a head on strike on the Regime. Once they infultrated the Regimes defenses they found themselves challenged by Gorilla Grodd and Sinestro, who were guarding their sector. Both duos faced eachother (Lobo battling Sinestro, while Black Adam faced Grodd) and Lobo and Black Adam emerged victorious. They then planted a bomb, destroying one of the Regime's bases. When Batman and Superman faced off in the final showdown, Lobo would be one of the members of the Insurgancy tasked with keeping the Regime soldiers at bay. Powers/Abilities Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Durability Superhuman Stamina Immortality Regeneration Invulnerability Intro/Outro Intro: Lobo flies in on his space hog. He then tosses the cigar he was smoking on the ground and stomps it then says "It's Fraggin time." Outro: Lobo tosses a grenade at his fallen foe and then flies off on his space hog after it explodes. Character Trait Lobo flexes making him temperaroly invulnerable. Super Move Lobo uppercuts his foe then catches them in the air with his gutting hook. He then slams his enemy on the ground, lifts them up, punches them hard in the gut, headbutts them, whistles and then runs his opponent over with his space hog. Quotes *"Zatafactnow?"-Wager to Superman *"That all ya got?"-Wager to Batman. *"Let's see what ya got toots!"-Wager to Poison Ivy Costumes Default His default outfit. Alternate Simmilar to his default except he's wear a much cleaner biker jacket and has dreadlocks. Category:Males Category:Power Users Category:Villains